Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-84.182.160.187-20130402141924/@comment-25136035-20180209204113
>Konsens ist das schon mal gar nicht, da wird immer noch diskutiert. Der Stammbaum zeigt was genau? Dass Drachenblut nicht hereditär ist? Ist bekannt. Hier nochmal das Zitat: "Alessia didn't have the power to absorb dragon souls. Hers was a much more nuanced power: to dream of liberty and give it a name and on her deathbed make Covenant with the Aka-Tusk." Ihr Traum wird auch in Pelinals Lied aufgegriffen, aber auch nur bei ihr. Sie wird zudem nicht an das Amulett gebunden, sie kommt nach Aetherius und agiert womöglich als helfender Geist bei Reman, was natürlich auch einfach eine Metapher für Sohn Cyrods sein kann. Apropos Reman, der ist ja sowieso nicht ganz normal. Ysmir Wulfharth hat in einigen seiner Leben Großes vollbracht, aber an Remans Taten kommt er in denen auch nicht ran, er ist nicht einfach nur Drachenblut. Wir können hier auch wieder Uriel V. ansehen, der ebenfalls viel vollbrachte, auch selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld. Wir hätten zudem noch die Tsaesci, die nach Drachentötern suchten, und Remans Nachfolger als solche akzeptierten, sie bauten die Blutsiegel, die nur Drachenblute öffnen können, was nicht nur Reman, Tiber und LDB taten. Und wieso sind ein paar Heiniseelen mit dem Traum nach Freiheit mächtig genug, um zu einer großen Akashard zu verschmelzen und Dagon in den Hintern zu treten? Und sowieso, welchen Sinn ergibt diese Unterscheidung? Die Community differenziert da als einzige Instanz. Die Unterscheidung ergibt durchaus einen Sinn, es ist bezeichnend, dass du die Seelen der Kaiser als, Zitat, "Heiniseelen" betitelst. "Drachenblut" heißt immer noch "Drachenblut", das bedeutet nicht nur, dass du eine Heiniseele mit Alessias Traum von Freiheit hast, das bedeutet, dass deine Seele Aka-Charakteristiken hat. Logisch, als Kaiser, nicht wahr? Aber es gibt auch hier Nuancen. So wie Jill, Dov, die Gott-Akaspekte, Pelinal und Prolix-Zeitdrachen nicht dasselbe sind, sind Dovahkiin und Kaiser-Drachenblüter nicht dasselbe, auch wenn sie sich einige Charakteristiken teilen mögen, spezifisch die Bedeutung der und Verbindung zur Zeit und des Zeitgottes für ihr Wesen. Dovahkiin beherrschen den Thu'um sofort beim ersten Versuch und können Drachenseelen absorbieren - Alessia konnte das nicht, obwohl sie das Musterbeispiel eines "Drachenblut-Kaisers" darstellt, immerhin hat sie den Konvent mit Shezatosh persönlich abgeschlossen. Bedeutet ihre Unfähigkeit, zu schreien oder Drachenseelen zu absorbieren, dass sie eine "Heiniseele" hatte? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, das hat nichts damit zu tun ob sie Teil des Amuletts geworden ist. Dasselbe gilt für alle folgenden Kaiser, jeder von denen war "Drachenblut", eine akacharakteristische Seele mit drachenartigen Eigenschaften und einer einzigartigen Verbindung zur Zeit, der Thu'um oder die Dov haben damit nichts zu tun. Dovahkiin zu sein ist absoluter Overkill, das bist du nicht ohne Grund nur, wenn du ein Wulfharth, Reman, Hjalti oder LDB (da zähle ich Miraak zu, der ist schließlich Teil von dessen AE geworden) bist. >Das heißt nicht, dass es weniger oder genau so viele wie anderswo gibt. Es ist doch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass der Thalmor alles in diese Ausbildung steckt. Selbstverständlich gibt es immer mehr Fußsoldaten. Und selbst wenn sie alles da reinstecken, jede Bevölkerung hat nur einen bestimmten Anteil potentieller Magier, weil da einfach das Talent zugehört. Ist der Anteil bei den Altmer höher? Vielleicht, ja, aber so hoch, dass sie Magier-Armeen aufstellen können und diese nicht nur Elitetruppen sind? Nein. Und das war mein Punkt. >Still better than Skyrim. Sagt wer? Ich würde das Gegenteil behaupten, Cyrodiil hat deutlich mehr abbekommen als Himmelsrand in den letzten 200 Jahren. Ein gutes Stück Colovia ebenfalls, die himmeln den Norden nicht ohne Grund an. >Haha, finde ich gut. ^^ Wenn ich das LDB wäre, würde ich einfach eine Akademie der Stimme eröffnen. Die Graubärte können sich ihren Weg sonstwohin schieben, genau wie Jurgen Windrufer. Ich bin zudem fest überzeugt, dass letzterer ein Scharlatan war, der irgendeinen daedrischen Mist benutzt hat, um den 17 Zungen zu widerstehen. Inschrift auf dem Grab und so, da hat irgendein Prinz seine Hand im Spiel gehabt. Da der Held von Skyrim zudem den Willen der Götter repräsentiert, könnten die alten Männer nichtmal was dagegen sagen. Warum gibt es da keinen Mod für? -__- >Erbe ist Erbe, auch wenn der Erbe doof ist. Wie du selbst sagtest, kann es wieder erstarken, wenn eine Person von genug Macht das Steuer an sich reißt. Das ist die Chance die besteht, In-Universe. Ich glaube es auch nicht. Es stimmt nicht. Es ist nicht sein Erbe. Sein Erbe ist mit Martin Septim gestorben, weil die Medes nichtmal eine Blutlinie von den Septims ableiten können, was normalerweise nur nach einem Interregnum und/oder Bürgerkrieg der Fall ist. Ein derart tiefer dynastischer Einschnitt ist in feudalen Gesellschaften absolut ungewöhnlich, normalerweise führten, in TES wie in echt, auch neue Dynastien ihren Herrschaftsanspruch auf die Abstammung von einer Nebenlinie der ursprünglichen Herrscher zurück. Die Medes sind illegitime Ursurpatoren, so einfach ist das, und als solche haben sie keinen Anspruch auf irgendwelches Territorium jenseits ihrer militärischen Stärke. >Es gibt auch mehr als bloße Eroberung und göttliches Recht, again. Verträge wurden geschlossen. Ist alles rechtens, auf mundanste Weise. Wenn Himmelsrand Unabhängigkeit erkämpft, hey, congrats, world of pain and war, the winner takes it all. Ulfric hat den Anspruch des Siegers, wenn er siegt. Siegt Tullius, ist das auch eine legitime Rückeroberung. Bleibt man untergeordnet und versucht nicht, sich zu befreien, dann wird man nicht frei. Das hatten wir bereits. Der Vertrag wurde auf Grundlage von Hjaltis Status als Dovahkiin geschlossen, sein Herrschaftsanspruch auf Himmelsrand und der seiner Nachfahren beruft sich genau auf diesen Umstand. Mit den Medes ist dieser Grundstein der Vereinbarung nicht mehr gegeben, weil die göttliche Legitimation, die sich auf Hjalti zurückführen lässt, durch den dynastischen Bruch nicht mehr gegeben ist. Damit ist das Kaiserreich nur noch ein Reich der ersten, der militärisch legitimierten Sorte. Solche Reiche sollten aus Sicht der Besetzten überworfen werden, der Nord also, und daher sympathisiere ich massiv mit den Sturmmänteln - Unter einem entscheidenden Vorbehalt: Der Zeitpunkt der Rebellion war völlig falsch, und wenn ich es ändern könnte, hätte ich Himmelsrand lieber zum zweiten Großen Krieg als Teil des Kaiserreiches gesehen. Bevor jetzt die Hölle losbricht von wegen "WARUM BIST DU DANN FÜR ULFRIC UND DIE STURMMÄNTEL WAWAWAWA", zuallererst, ich bin entschieden nicht für Ulfric. Ulfric ist ein aalglatter, machtgieriger, rassistischer Soziopath der für den Thron seine eigenen Kinder essen würde. Ein weiterer Grund, das Letzte Drachenblut an seine Stelle zu setzen. Zweitens ist es nun einmal geschehen, der Krieg findet statt und die Toten sind tot; eine Rückkehr ins Kaiserreich wird keinen einzigen gefallenen Soldaten zurück ins Leben holen, und jene, die für die Unabhängigkeit gekämpft haben, wären umsonst gestorben. Wenn es nun schon (leider) soweit gekommen ist, dann kann Himmelsrand auch gleich seine Freiheit erlangen. >Wer unterscheidet schon zwischen dem Rat des obersten Kampfmagiers und den Entscheidungen des Kaisers? Man bejubelte die Herrscher, nicht den Ältestenrat. Kennst du das hier? Über Unterkönige kann man streiten, aber Herrscher Tiber Septim und Eroberer Talos Sturmkrone finde ich gut aufgeteilt. Das meinte ich nicht, ich meinte dass im Auge der Öffentlichkeit keine drei Stücke Talos wahrgenommen wurden, sondern nur eines, nämlich "Tiber Septim". "Tiber Septim" ist aber keine reale Persönlichkeit, sondern ein Propagandabild aus Hjalti und Wulfharth, das ersterer der Öffentlichkeit verkauft hat. Dass Zurin Arctus eine reale Person ist, war den Leuten schon bekannt, dass Wulfharth, der seit tausenden Jahren tote Nordkönig, Teil von "Tiber Septim" ist, nicht. >Kommt aus dem Symbolgebrauch der Altmer, bei denen der Adler für die Aedra steht, und der dir bekannten Folgerung Adler + Schlange = Drache. Wird auch bei den Nord als Symbol benutzt, obwohl sie keinen Adler im Pantheon haben. Ist mir bekannt, aber wird Auri-El jemals konkret durch einen Vogel symbolisiert? Die Aedra, ja, aber wir reden nicht von "den Aedra", wir reden von "Auri-El". Keine seiner Statuen ist ein Vogel, keines seiner Symbole ist ein Vogel und aus "den Aedra" Konklusionen über Auri-El zu ziehen ist sehr fragwürdig. >Das Bekehren war der ganze Sinn der Sache. Deshalb die Acht. Weil sie für alle akzeptabel sein sollten. Man trifft viele Altmer, auch im Dominion, die an die Acht glauben oder durch die Inkorporation eine Mischmaschreligion haben. "As the book you refer to explains, the Nords were only mollified when Alessia agreed to adopt their beloved Shor into the pantheon as Shezarr, the Missing God. And this was appropriate, as it both recognized the importance of Shezarr, and emphasized his absence." Shezarr, Shor und alle anderen Variationen sind tot, fehlen oder sonstwas und helfen im Kampf gegen die Thalmor keinen einzigen Deut. Das war vielleicht früher so, als alles, was sein Geist tun konnte, war hin und wieder zu helfen. Inzwischen ist er Talos, und damit nicht nur ins Pantheon, sondern auch zur Handlungsfähigkeit zurückgekehrt. Welchen Sinn hat es nun für die Menschen, ihre größte Stütze und ihren größten Schild gegen die ankommende Flut ins Meer zu werfen, für ein Pantheon, mit dem alle friedlich zusammenleben können? In Kapellen sitzen und händehaltend Kumbaya zu toten Göttern zu singen, damit sie einen beschützen, statt zum schützenden Krieger- und Patrongott, der auch tatsächlich die Möglichkeiten dazu hat, ist in etwa genau so sinnvoll, wie im Hoffen auf Frieden den ganzen Tag den Himmel mt einer Macht anzuschreien, die eigentlich zur Verteidigung gedacht war. Es ist grenzdebil. >Ich bin hier um kaiserliche Propaganda zu verbreiten, also ja, ganz staubtrocken, was der bessere Ausgang des Bürgerkriegs unter Berücksichtigung des Verschwindens des LDBs wäre. Ich stimme deinen Punkten zu Ulfric ganz zu, das LDB wäre ein besserer Herrscher, aber für mich ist das in dieser Diskussion wenig relevant. "Welchw Armee ist besser die Sturmmäntel oder die Kaiserliche?" war der Anstoß dieser Wörterschlacht. Wenn es ausschließlich diese Diskussion ist, und die ist gewiss weit weniger facettenreich und interessant als alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen, nicht zuletzt weil sie unzählige Male mit den immergleichen Argumenten geführt worden ist, dann wird die Sichtweise auch gleich deutlich enger. Wenn Ulfric sich dazu entscheiden sollte, alle Verbindungen zum Kaiserreich zu kappen, keine neuen Allianzen gegen die Elfen zu suchen und sich möglichst stark zu isolieren, dann bin ich auch gleich wieder beim Kaiserreich, weil das eine noch dümmere Option als alles andere ist, typisch Ulfric eben. Priorität Nummer eins ist, dass die Thalmor besiegt werden, wenn es nach mir geht, mit einem Bündnis unabhängiger menschlicher Provinzen.